CNA Rise of the Uchiha
by Cat.Ninja.Assassin
Summary: This is the sequel of CNA Alley or Enemy. Hope you like it. Please R&R if you want to lolz
1. Chapter 1

_**Heyy everyone, sorry i haven't updated in a while, been really busy. But anyway here ya go, hope you like it.**_

_**CNA Rise of the Uchiha**_

Orochimaru rose from the rubble of his previous lair, and gazed around. Nothing but rubble was seen, or so it seemed. Orochimaru sensed something, a presence of some sort. He struggled through the area until he reached a small opening in the rubble. "Ah, so you weren't completely lost" he chuckled with a smirk. As he lifted up a badly beaten up body and walked off into the mist.

* * *

A couple of weeks later…

"Are you insane?" Shikamaru shouted at Cat. "Is that a trick question?" Cat merely replied adding some long blonde plat extensions to her short blonde hair. "Cat, just cos you managed to beat Sasuke, Orochimaru and Sakura and…

"The point please?" Cat interrupted Shikamaru's long list. "The point is" he sighed "You didn't do it alone, so that doesn't mean you can start going solo on a special mission such as this" Shikamaru explained.

"Look what is the big deal? Its not even that big of mission. Stop the robber from taking a scroll while its locked away for safe keeping in the Sapphire Hall , oooh scary" Cat replied sarcastically. "Can't you at least take GG with you?"

"She is already on a mission with Angel and Itachi" Cat said getting her weapons prepared. "What about Fridgesan and Oreo?"

"They have their own things to worry about"

"Well what about…"

"Look Shikamaru, I know you mean well. But…your pissing me off. I can do this so please shut up and let me get ready" Cat said giving him a quick kiss and finished getting ready.

A few minutes later, Cat was walking out the door. "Promise you'll be careful?" Shikamaru added as she left. "I will" She chuckled as she left the premises.

A few hours later Shikamaru was sat down on his chair, half asleep. Until the door slammed opened. "Whoo! What a mission" GG shouted while stretching. "That one was a toughie" She sat down on the sofa. "Hey Shikamaru what's up?"

"Eh not much" he replied lazily. "Where is Cat?"

"She went on a mission" he yawned. "What! Without me?" GG asked sounding shocked. "You were already on a mission"

"Well that's no excuse! If you told me there was another I would of kicked the guys ass quicker" GG complained. Shikamaru chuckled at her.

* * *

In a lab, far away from any town or city. A body was being revived. "Not long now, and you will be back to your old self again" Orochimaru comforted the non conscious body. "Oh and I brought you your friend…" he said showing a pink haired girl being revived next to Sasuke's body.

* * *

"Shikamaru! Put something bloody decent on the TV would ya?!" GG shouted pointing at the boring channel on the TV. "Like what?"

"The news!!" Angel shouted coming through the door with Itachi. "There has been an explosion at the Sapphire Hall" Itachi added as they sat on the couch next to GG. As Shikamaru switched through the channels with a panic look on his face, remembering that's where Cat's mission was. GG looked at the couple. "You know, you could always knock before you enter…"

On the news"Breaking news! There has been an explosion here at the Sapphire Hall, as an armed assassin tried to steal the Azar secrets scroll, while it was being put away for safety. As we know, everyone was evacuated except for two people. Which one was infact the assassin, and what witnesses seemed to recall, a blonde neko bodyguard. Now as we know, neither of these two have shown any sign of survival. But experts are looking…" the TV was switched off, as Shikamaru walked out of the room without a word.

"Cat…is gone?" GG stuttered out. "How? What was she even doing there?" Angel asked her face filled with shock. "She was on a mission…"

"What? She manages to stop Sasuke and save Hinata while destroying the base, and she can't even stop someone from…"

"Your forgetting…she wasn't alone then" GG interrupted as she too left the room.

* * *

In the burnt building of Sapphire Hall, two slaughtered bodies were seen, one was completely torn in half, while one was missing an arm and a leg. That one was Cat.

* * *

**Well what a great start to the story right? don't worry it gets better from here. Hope you like the first chapter. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shikamaru sat in Cat's bedroom, and moped at the fact that she wasn't coming back. "Hey you ok?" GG asked stood in the doorway. "What do you think?" he replied not trying to be rude but sounded it.

"Well I just called Fridgesan and Oreo…they are really down about it" GG explained looking around Cat's bedroom. "I can't believe she is really gone…" Shikamaru mumbled quietly but loud enough for GG to hear him. GG didn't like the depressed vibe going round, so she tried to brighten the mood. "Yeah…I can't believe its not butter" she added which made Shikamaru sweat drop. "You weirdo" he chuckled.

"Maybe…but I got ya to smile" she smiled leaving the room feeling proud of herself. Shikamaru then noticed a picture of them all at the beach in a group shot. This brought tears to his eyes, but he wasn't gonna let them fall. he wiped his eyes then walked out of her bedroom. Taking one last look then shutting off her light.

* * *

In the burnt building of Sapphire Hall, Cat's body was no longer there. Only the assassins. Police were searching. "You sure there were two bodies in here?" One asked, "Yeah, one was in half, the other had an arm and leg missing, but now the whole body is missing." he replied still searching.

While a dark shadowy figure rushed away from the scene with something in its arms.

* * *

"Come on guys! We have to cheer up! I know lets dance to Caramelldansen that will lift our spirits!" GG shouted as she ran to the CD player. "GG…not now honey" Angel said hugging with Itachi who both looked a bit down. "Oh come on…"

"GG No!" Angel shouted irritated, making GG smaller every time she yelled "Don't you realise what's happened? Cat's gone! Its gonna take a while to get over ok!" she cried storming out of the room.

GG stared at her friend, as she walked out, she then sat on the floor. "I'm sure she is sorry GG" Itachi said trying to comfort her. "I know she is gone and its horrible…but why does everyone have to be depressed about it? Cat wouldn't want us to be like this would she?" GG asked sounding confused. "Your right, she wouldn't want us to, but its big news, its more of everyone in shock. When they calm down they will be better with it" Itachi explained. "ok…" GG replied.

* * *

"Ow…my head…What the? Where the hell am I?"

"Your in my little lab dear" An old geeky looking lady replied, "Who are you? And why am I here?"

The old lady chuckled "You sure have a lot of questions don't you dear? My name is Dot and I saved your life by bringing you here"

"Saved me? How did you…

"What's your name deary?" Dot interrupted. "Cat, but how did you save me? And why am I strapped…" Cat stopped her sentence and took a moment of looking at her missing arm and leg. She screamed which echoed for miles.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED????? WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME????" Cat screamed shaking very fast trying to get loose. "Oh I didn't do this…you were the bodyguard who got blown up" She explained.

"Blown up?"

"Yes dear, everyone believes you died."

Cat's face dropped. "I got to get out of here then, my friends are probs worried sick about me" Cat said trying to get free. "Er…little help here?" Cat asked Dot.

"How do you plan on getting there like that?" Dot chuckled. Cat sweat dropped at herself. "Well I cant stay here!"

"You don't have to for long dear…only until I get your new arm and leg fixed on" Dot smiled holding up a robotic arm and leg. Cat's face went in to wtf mode. And another scream was heard for miles.

* * *

**Well here is the second one, as I said they will get better. Hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"No! No! No! No! No! you can't just operate on my body! And especially give me some freak robo arm and leg" Cat screamed in a very panicked state. "But dear if I don't, you wont have an arm or leg again, you wont be able to walk." Dot explained still smiling heading towards Cat.

"What do I look like the Full metal alchemist! I am NOT walking around with robo parts! Besides I have a tail I can just learn how to walk on that." Cat said knowing that idea was completely ridiculous.

"Dear, Look I'm only doing this for you, its for your benefit" Dot explained grabbing something from her draw. "Why are you helping me anyway? We have never even met" Cat said trying to get out.

"That's true, we have never met…but I know a lot about you Dear. CNA a most fantastic and energetic assassin. You are quite famous in the assassin industry" Dot explained which only confused Cat. "You see I myself was a special unit assassin. But I got let go a few years back. And for some reason I was happy, because I knew that you would still be there with your partner. Being able to save lives" Dot went on smiling away.

"Sheesh Dot, you sure are a deep person, not even pissed off that you were fired…" Cat said but was smacked around the head leaving a big bump, by Dot.

"Language deary! I will not tolerate your foul language. that's the only down side to you miss potty mouth" Dot shouted which freaked Cat out at her sudden change of personality.

"Now then…just relax and you won't feel a thing" Dot said heading towards Cat with a huge needle. "Aaahhh! No!!! Not the neeeeeeedle!" Cat begged as it got closer to her arm, until finally it sunk in to her remaining arm. Cat's ears went up when it went in, and she was knocked out in a instant. "Lets begin" Dot said putting on her gear and beginning to operate.

* * *

GG was pacing around, not knowing what to do with herself. "GG hun…why are you on the ceiling?" Angel asked walking into GG's room looking up at her. "I dunno…I'm trying to think" she replied sounding unsure herself. "Listen I just came in to apologise for yelling at you earlier." Angel said taking a seat on GG's bed.

GG dropped down, "Eh don't be…its fine. I was being stupid" GG replied taking a seat on her bedroom sofa, and crossed her legs. "Nah you weren't" Angel smiled. "You were just trying to cheer everyone up, and I'm sure Cat would have been laughing up there watching us do the Caramelldansen" Angel joked which brought a smile to GG's face. "That's what I thought! But what you said was true…it is going to take some time to get over" GG replied, "But we need to be strong! And only head forward! No breaking down what so ever!" GG said making a brave face.

Itachi then walked in "Hey with Cat gone…does that mean Cookie and Jaffa can't be summoned anymore? Cos they were her cats and she didn't give the summoning of those two to anyone" he asked. "Waaaaaaah!" GG cried and buried her face on her sofa.

"You have such good timing" Angel sarcastically stated to Itachi, who was confused by GG's behaviour.

* * *

In Orochimaru's lab, he chuckled loudly as he was nearly complete with reviving Sasuke, so nearly complete that he started to have a pulse again. "Not long now!" he smirked.

* * *

**Well another chapter up. I'm going short chapters at a time for now, they will start getting longer further into the story. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Bluh…What the hell happened last night?" Cat groaned waking up from a long slumber. As her vision got better, she looked around noticing she was still strapped down. Seeing this made her remember what happened. She really didn't want to look at her body, but her head uncontrollably looked down at herself. Her eyes were shocked.

She lifted up her arm up slowly, which was now robotic. She moved her fingers, and they made a little mechanical noise as they did. "oh…my…god" she said slowly then turning her attention to her leg, which was also now robotic. She stared at it for a couple of seconds before Dot entered the room.

"Ah dear you up, I bet you have seen your new arm and leg" she said smiling. "h-how long did it take you t-to do this?" Cat asked still shocked. "Oh, not that long dear, about half a day" Dot replied heading towards Cat.

"Whoa, you must know what your doing if it took you bloody half the day" Cat said taking a look at her arm.

"Yes dear, now. You have seen your arm and leg. How about trying them out?" Dot suggested looking excited. "Um…Sure" Cat replied. Dot smiled and unstrapped Cat. She stepped on the ground for the first time in a couple of days. So naturally she fell right over. Dot chuckled. "Obviously its gonna take some time to get used to dear"

Lying on the floor Cat merely blew some hair out of her face and sighed.

* * *

GG walked around her bedroom thinking, literally around the room, up the walls on the ceilings everything. Until she finally crashed onto her bed. "This Sucks! There is nothing to do anymore!" GG complained shouting trying to get anyone's attention.

Angel walked in her bedroom. "GG, What's up now?"

"Why can't we go and do something?" GG asked hanging off her bed. "We can't right now GG, Shikamaru has just gone to the agent union to say that…Cat won't be coming back" Angel explained. GG sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "For some strange reason…I don't believe that's true"

* * *

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" A scream was heard in a dark room. "Ah. Welcome back…Sasuke" Orochimaru greeted as he entered the room. "What the fuck happened? Where am I?" Sasuke asked breathing very heavily.

"Yes you may have lost some of your memory of what happened. But in my opinion that's for the better" Orochimaru chuckled.

Sasuke frowned at Orochimaru, and turned to see Sakura still reviving next to him. "Sakura?" he tried to touch her, but his body was still a bit frozen. He winced in pain while returning to his original position. "Orochimaru…I take it from this. My plan was a failure?" Sasuke asked remembering his plan but not recalling what happened.

"I'm afraid so, Hinata was saved, while you and your girlfriend here was taken out, but lucky for you, I saved you" Orochimaru explained taking a seat next to Sasuke,

"As grateful as I am, you have not earned my full trust yet" Sasuke said struggling to get up. Orochimaru frowned. "very well then…"

"How long will it take for Sakura to be well again?" Sasuke asked taking small steps around to get used to it. "An hour or so why? Have you got a plan?" Orochimaru asked smirking.

"Yeah, this time. I will rule Konoha" Sasuke smirked. "wait, where is Kabuto?" Sasuke then added. "Ah well you see, he fled from the scene, and hasn't been seen since" Orochimaru explained. "Too ashamed to face up to your excellence I imagine"

"Oh shut up" Sasuke snapped getting annoyed with Orochimaru's ass licking. "What has become of NA?"

"Destroyed"

"CNA?"

"Apparently it has been recently said that she has been killed in an explosion a couple of days ago" Orochimaru explained smirking. Sasuke then had a smile form on his face. "Perfect, now nothing will stand in my way"

"But there is the small matter of CNA's Partner and associates" Orochimaru pointed out. "Sakura can destroy the associates. While I'll destroy the partner. If I can't get my revenge on CNA I will have to go for the next best thing" Sasuke explained.

"Now look Sakura isn't exactly a match for her associates. One shot and she will be history…again"

"Very well, you will have to make some more helpers" Sasuke said without giving it a second thought.

"That's going to take a while" Orochimaru said getting up and looking at his small lab. "Well get started then!" Sasuke shouted while walking over to Sakura. "Don't worry, we'll be rulers of Konoha soon"

* * *

"GUYS!" Shikamaru shouted coming through the door. Angel sat next to Itachi who was either sleeping or meditating. While GG was balancing on her head. "What's up?" GG asked.

"I just got to the agent union, and Fridgesan called, to say he sent in the WOLF Elite Ghost Unit to investigate Sapphire Hall. And they said that Cat's body couldn't be found" Shikamaru explained in a blind panic.

"What!!!" Angel shouted in shock. Itachi was shocked but it didn't show. While GG started jumping around screaming. "WAIT WHAT DOES THIS MEAN, IS SHE DEAD IS SHE ALIVE WHATS HAPPENING WHATS GOING ON!!!!!"

Shikamaru stopped GG, "Look, I don't know what this means. But we need to be calm. There has to be a good reason why her body wasn't found"

* * *

Cat fell over for the 106th time practising how to use her new robotic body parts. "haha your getting the hang of it dear" Dot chuckled. "Thanks, but its just weird. I have always been half human half cat, now I am half human, half cat half robot. I have to get all my instincts to equal themselves out" Cat explained trying to do a back flip.

"Don't worry too much about it, it will happen" Dot smiled which earned one back from Cat. "Hey Dot, I…never said thank you for doing this for me. So…thanks"

"Not a problem dear, oh and by the way, your arm isn't just an arm, it's a weapon too"

Cat looked at her arm and shifted it around a bit, but nothing happened. "What kind of weapon?"

"This kind" Dot said flicking a switch on Cat's arm which made her arm into a huge plasma gun. "Whoa! This is awesome!!" Cat shouted excitedly. "I thought you would like it, oh and deary?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this scroll yours?" Dot asked holding up an summoning scroll. "Oh yeah…" but then Cat realised that her robotic arm was the arm that she summoned with. "Oh no…can I still summon?"

"I'm not sure dear, lets try it out tomorrow, right now your battery is failing"

"My what?" Cat asked then started to feel incredibly weak. "Yes, see, I couldn't get the leg and arm to work unless they ran on batteries, so…" Dot didn't need to finish that sentence as Cat had already dropped and fallen asleep.

* * *

**Well here is this chapter. I will update soon. So for now I hope you liked this one. Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

_Sorry its been a while. I was taking a break...a long one XD well here is another update please enjoy._

Chapter 5

Batteries now charged, Cat woke from her recharging slumber, and gave a big stretch. She heard a beeping on her robotic arm, she couldn't quite see where it was coming from, so she started pushing random buttons on her arm, but as she did weird things kept happening. The plasma gun came out, her hand changed into many strange tools, then a radio started playing, but nothing to help her find out where the beeping was coming from.

"Oh this is pathetic" she said to herself sighing. "Dot!!!" She cried out in a fit of giving in.

"Ah your up" Dot said sounding happy and walked over to her. "Dot what's this annoying beeping?" Cat asked sounding irritated. "Oh that's only telling you your batteries have recharged" Dot explained smiling. "Batteries? Dot I aint a proper robot am I?" Cat asked.

"Well…I prefer the term…cyborg more than robot" Dot replied back to her, which made Cat raise her eyebrows. "A cyborg?…wait what else of me is robotic?"

"Your arm, your leg"

"Yeah I got those" Cat interrupted. "Well…I will tell you the rest if you promise you won't get upset dear" Dot said to her which made Cat confused.

"Why would I be upset?"

"Cat, Your whole body, has a piece of robotic part, even your face" Dot explained. Cat's eyes went wide with shock as she rushed in Dot's house to find a mirror. When she did she saw her face for the first time in days. She couldn't believe what she saw.

* * *

A scream was heard. "Ah nice to see your back" Sasuke greeted his girlfriend. "Sasuke? What happened?"

"Never mind that now! We got to go somewhere!"

"Where?"

"Oh…Just to say hi to a couple of old friends" Sasuke smirked in reply.

* * *

At Sapphire Hall, Shikamaru, GG, Angel and Itachi arrived and was greeted by Fridgesan and Oreo. "Guys! Did you hear the news!" GG asked them. "They were the ones who told me GG" Shikamaru quickly informed her. "Guys what's going on?" GG quickly changed the question.

"Well so far all we know is that, Cat's body wasn't here when the guys investigated after the explosion. No one is sure if she is dead or alive" Oreo explained.

"So…she may still be alive. TIME TO INVESTIGATE!" GG shouted which echoed around the whole rubble of the hall. As she quickly searched the area.

"What should we do?" Angel asked Fridgesan. "Well first things first, Does Tasha know about this?"

"Tasha knows everything, so most likely" Shikamaru replied. "Damn…" Fridgesan mumbled.

As GG was searching through some rubble, she sensed someone's presence. She quickly looked up and scanned the area. "Hmm…" she said to herself. As she turned back round, she got a surprise. "Hello again!" a figure said and punched her in the face, sending her flying back.

"GG?" Angel asked as she saw her come tumbling towards them. They then heard laughter, as their faces were shocked to see…Sasuke standing on top of some rubble with Sakura.

"Remember us?" Sasuke smirked down at them. "You bastard!" Fridgesan shouted at him getting his gun and men ready to take aim at Sasuke. Sakura quickly ran over to a fallen GG and grabbed her. Holding her up by her arms. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" Sakura sneered at them. "Let her go!" Angel shouted turning into her wolf mode. Itachi stopped Angel. "If you use force you may end up hurting GG" he explained.

"How are you still alive?!" Shikamaru shouted up to Sasuke. "Well no thanks to you guys that's for sure. Infact I came down here to get my revenge on the madam who took me out, but unfortunately she is already dead!" Sasuke explained. Angel was about to shout in disagreement but Itachi stopped her.

"So now, unless you give me what I want. Her little sidekick here will have to pay CNA's price for her!" Sasuke shouted down to them. "Not if I get away!" GG shouted in response and tried to get out of Sakura's grasp, as she did she only found herself getting a knock out from Sasuke.

"GG!" Angel cried out. "What do you bloody want!" Shikamaru shouted urgently to get his friend out of harms way quickly. "Konoha!" Sasuke replied.

"Well tough shit! We can't even get that!" Oreo shouted up at him. "Well until my demands are made reality! You won't be seeing this little rat again, if you don't give me Konoha by Friday! I will take it by force!" Sasuke warned them as they all disappeared.

"No GG!" Shikamaru shouted as he fell to his knees. "great…"

"What do we do now Shikamaru?" Angel asked after a long silence. "I don't know" he replied.

"Well we have to do something, this is GG we are talking about" She argued as he got up. " I know!" he shouted in reply. " But…why have I got to be the one in charge? That was usually Cat's job"

"Well Cat isn't here, so its up to us now" Fridgesan added.

In some rubble a dark figure was watching over them, then suddenly disappeared.

* * *

Cat was still looking in the mirror, she hadn't notice before that one of her eyes were robotic too. Her face was covered in scars, as some of her neck was robotic too. She touched her neck and felt it, which led her to pulling down some of her shirt, to only find out that her chest was robotic as well.

Tears fell from her normal eye as she saw herself. Dot felt bad as she walked up behind her. "I'm sorry dear…it was the only way I could…bring you back fully" she explained. While Cat turned to her. "I'm…practically a robot…" she stuttered to Dot.

"I know…" Dot replied. "A robot…I am no longer…my species" Cat said to her, tears still falling.

"At least your alive dear"

"Yeah…but a what price…I've lost my kind. My species. My clan is now extinct" Cat explained to Dot which made her shocked. "Your clan?"

"Yeah…my clan. I was…the only one left. I made a promise…to my mother that, I would stay alive. To repopulate our clan" Cat still cried. Dot had tears fall from her eyes. "I'm so sorry dear" Dot said giving Cat a hug. Cat hugged back crying heavily.

Suddenly someone appeared next to them, which made them jump. He walked over to Cat. "CNA?" he asked her.

"yeah?…" she nodded. As he gave her a envelope. "What's this?" she asked him. " A report…read it" he replied standing in front her.

She opened the envelope and read what was inside. As she read it she couldn't believe it. "What is it dear?" Dot asked her. "Its GG…Sasuke captured her, but Sasuke!" she looked up to ask the man, but he had disappeared.

"But Sasuke is what dear?" Dot asked Cat. "…is going down" Cat finished looking up in rage.

* * *

**Hope you liked the update. Please review nicely.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy everyone, sorry i havent updated again in a while, my computer broke. but enjoy the update**

Chapter 6

"I don't understand what's going on Dear" Dot said as she followed Cat, who was clearly in a rush, she grabbed her things and was about to leave, but was stopped by Dot. "Dear?"

Cat sighed. "Sasuke is back…and he has taken my partner hostage. He is not getting away with it!" Cat explained hoping that would be enough to be let go. "I see…Don't you need any assistance?" Dot asked sounding worried.

"I'll find my friends. I know where they will be" Cat replied trying to get by Dot who kept getting in the way. "Well…um…Oh while you were recharging I upgraded your arm to be able to summon again!" Dot added. "Oh great! Thanks they can help out too"

"Oh and dear!"

"What!" Cat snapped in reply clearly getting mad. "…Will you be back?" she asked looking a bit upset, which made Cat's eyes widen for a second. She thought about it, she could of said yes, but she knew that would have been a lie, and it wasn't certain if she was coming back or not. "I don't know…" she finally answered.

Dot's face sunk even lower, knowing the risks herself. "Well then…please take something to remember me by" Dot said looking around her room trying to find something. "Really? Um Dot I'm covered in robotic parts I'm sure I will be able to remember you" Cat joked watching the older woman search around for something. Eventually Dot returned to her with a guitar. "Take this Dear"

"A guitar?" Cat asked a bit confused on why she would give her that. "It belonged to my Daughter…She died a long time ago, but when she was here she would always play that guitar" Dot explained tears forming in her old wrinkled eyes. Cat was now very confused, why on earth would Dot give her something so precious to her. "Dot…I can't take this. This belonged to someone very close to you…"

"No…not close dear…she was an agent much like yourself. We hardly saw each other, when we did all she did was play on that guitar. You remind me so much of her, but the thing is….I saw much more of you then I did of her" Dot explained but nothing made sense to Cat. She looked at the guitar and then back at Dot. "Alright…if your sure, I'll treasure it always" Cat smiled and was quickly pulled in for a hug. "Be safe dear"

"You too…goodbye" Cat gave her one last look and left Dot's place, for what may be forever.

While Cat ran and left the area, a head appeared from the bushes near by. "Well, Well, Well…This looks promising" The sly Kabuto smirked as he disappeared.

* * *

Back at the original place of NA Headquarters, Shikamaru, Angel stared in amazement at Fridgesan who was wearing a strange suit. "Like it?" He asked smiling at their amazement.

"What-What is it?" Angel asked. "Its the T-1 Orion Mecha Suit"

"Built for Orochimaru-grade Combat, The Suit is made purely of Titanium, The Mech comes with a Gatling Gun, Three sets of Grenade Launchers and comes with the latest in Global Tracking System technology" Oreo explained looking at a disappointed Fridgesan who clearly wanted to do the explaining.

"This is great! This is gonna come in good use when we launch our attack on Sasuke" Shikamaru explained looking at everyone in the room. Angel was still down that her good friend was captured, and was hoping that she hadn't been harmed in any way.

"We need a plan if we are going to stop Sasuke and Sakura, while getting GG out of there unharmed." Itachi explained sat down on Wallace's old chair. "Yeah…but what?" Oreo asked hoping anyone had any suggestions. No one seemed to have any. "This may take some time" Angel commented. "Yes, but unfortunately that is something that we are low on" Itachi added walking over towards them.

* * *

In Sasuke's new lair, he and Sakura sat down wanting to know what Orochimaru wanted them for. GG was tied up on the wall, gagged. But that did not stop her from shouting abuse through the gag.

Orochimaru finally entered the room with the evilest smirk on his face.

"What took you so long?" Sakura snapped at him, whilst giving him a glare. "Just finishing up, trust me it was worth the wait." he explained looking at Sasuke. "Well?"

"Behold…our newest army!" He announced as big growling zombie like creatures came forward. Sasuke smiled in approval. "Perfect!"

"Yes they are!" A voice behind them said, which drew everyone's attention towards him. Kabuto was standing in the door way. "But I also have perfect news" Kabuto smirked, but without warning was smashed into the wall by Sasuke who held him by his throat.

"Well, Well, Look what dragged its disloyal ass back in the picture!" Sasuke growled at the choking Kabuto. "I'm sorry please…let me explain!" he pleaded which only tightened Sasuke's grasp. "This had better be good!"

"It is…its CNA! She is alive!" Kabuto said which put a shock on everyone's face. GG's face lit up behind the gag. "Perfect!" Sasuke chuckled as he dropped Kabuto to the ground. "Sasuke how is that perfect? The person that stopped you before is alive" Sakura asked watching Kabuto cough on the ground.

"Because…I have her partner, and if I order her to give herself up to me, she will have no choice then that way I will have taken my revenge and then nothing, and I mean absolutely nothing will stop me from taking over Konoha!" Sasuke laughed.

* * *

Back at NA headquarters. Shikamaru, Angel, Itachi, Fridgesan and Oreo all stood around trying to come up with a strategy.

"Ohh I have one!" Oreo announced. "We could use a sneaky approach. We break in…take down their defences without alerting everyone. Then take down Sasuke and Sakura!"

"Oreo, That's brilliant!" Fridgesan praised hugging Oreo. "I know, I know" she smiled.

"But we need to get GG out too" Angel commented, "We will after we take down Sasuke"

"But what if something goes wrong and we can't get to her in time?" Angel asked. "We will try anything to get GG out of there safely Angel, but we still need to take down Sasuke" Shikamaru explained.

"Ah ha that's what I like to hear!" a voice in the doorway said, that drew their attention. Their eyes widened as they saw Cat standing in the doorway. "Faith! that's just what I like to hear, So when do we go kick some Sasuke ass?" she smiled.

**Hope you liked the chapter. Please review nicely.**


End file.
